


That's The Only Way (I'll Have It)

by Neneko



Series: Spells and Old Spices [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean Winchester, Adult Sam Winchester, Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cat Dean Winchester, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween vibes, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Samhain, Spells & Enchantments, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester, Witch!Sam and Familiar!Dean during the years, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Witches, You can either read this as platonic wincest or gen, but they're the equivalent of a married couple so
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Sam non decide razionalmente di raggiungere la propria borsa;lo fa e basta. "Cosa diavolo stai--" La voce di Dean è incerta. Sam alza lo sguardo su di lui, cerca i suoi occhi nella breve finestra di tempo che è concessa loro prima che il fantasma torni a far loro visita, e lascia che il suo sguardo dica tutto ciò che c'è da dire.  "È l'unico modo, Dean."
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spells and Old Spices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988239
Kudos: 7





	That's The Only Way (I'll Have It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spells and Old Spices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189750) by [Betta3x9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9). 



> Gli ultimi secondi dello scorso (altrimenti orrendo) episodio di SPN mi hanno inondata di feels ed in combinazione con l'avvicinarsi di Halloween, ho _sfornato_ (hah!) questa cosa... e nulla, più Witch!Sam per tutti. Non è betata e non sono sicurissima che sia del tutto IC, ma spero vi piaccia lo stesso! 🎃

L'hotel in cui John li ha lasciati è infestato da uno spirito maligno.

Sono passati quattro anni da quando le dita di Sam hanno incontrato la copertina verde smeraldo del suo primo libro di incantesimi. Quattro anni di fotocopie nascoste sul fondo della propria borsa e bruciate dopo averne imparato a memoria ogni singolo incantesimo, di parole sussurrate nei rari momenti in cui è solo, ancora e ancora, fino a sentirne il potere scorrere nelle vene e pizzicargli la punta della lingua per il desiderio di pronunciarle ad alta voce, senza mai osare...

Finché, un giorno, semplicemente accade.

L'affondo di Dean ha dissolto il fantasma in uno sbuffo di fumo, ma Sam sa che presto tornerà -se non trovano l'antico monile a cui è legato, tornerà sempre, a meno che… a meno che lui non riesca a spedirlo nell'aldilà. Sam non decide razionalmente di raggiungere la propria borsa; _lo fa e basta_ , mosso da un istinto più forte di ogni altra cosa. _Biancospino e salvia ed un pizzico di alloro…_ Fruga frenetico, il cervello in autopilota. "Dov'è finita la betulla?!" Gli ingredienti si accumulano sul comodino macchiato di chissà cosa, nell'ordine corretto nonostante la fretta. È facile come respirare.

"Sam, cosa diavolo stai--" La voce di Dean è incerta come non è abituato a sentirla. Suo fratello non ha paura di nulla, come si addice ad un cacciatore che si rispetti… ma la sua voce trema, adesso. Sam alza lo sguardo su di lui, cerca i suoi occhi nella breve finestra di tempo che è concessa loro prima che il fantasma torni a far loro visita, e lascia che il suo sguardo dica tutto ciò che c'è da dire.

Dean sa benissimo cosa sta per fare. È un famiglio, per l'amor del cielo, la magia gli scorre nelle vene che lo voglia o meno. _E non sono sangue del suo sangue?_ pensa Sam con una punta di isteria. "Sammy…" tentenna suo fratello, e Sam lo interrompe prima che possa farlo desistere. "È l'unico modo, Dean." Non lo è affatto. Ci sarebbero decine di altre soluzioni, ma con John a giorni di distanza e lo spirito che ha già ucciso quattro persone solo negli ultimi due giorni-- il dannatissimo gioiello che lo lega al mondo terreno è nascosto chissà dove nei mille passaggi segreti dell'ex dimora vittoriana e lui è stanco, ammaccato e vuole finire questa caccia il più in fretta possibile.

Le erbe bruciano in fretta all'interno del posacenere di bronzo, riempendo l'aria con il loro profumo intenso. Sam chiude gli occhi e si concentra, ed il mondo si trasforma in un formicolare di flussi di potere, frammenti multicolore che danzano dietro alle sue palpebre. Il più brillante di tutti lo attira a sé con forza -un filamento del verde intenso delle foglie a primavera, al picco della loro energia vitale.

_Dean._

Suo fratello ispira con forza nella stanza silenziosa e Sam sente il proprio petto espandersi a sua volta, come fosse un'estensione di sé… e poi c'è il clangore discreto della cintura di Dean quando i suoi vestiti si afflosciano a terra, mentre una scossa elettrica attraversa entrambi. Dean avanza di un passo, sicuro sulle quattro zampe, e lui fa lo stesso con gli occhi ancora chiusi, focalizzato sull'energia che scorre tra di loro.

Il loro respiro successivo si condensa in una nuvoletta di fumo. Sam spalanca gli occhi, li punta in quelli del fantasma e _attinge dalla fonte_ , scandendo le parole dell'incantesimo. Non è facile come respirare, stavolta. Deve affondarsi le unghie nei palmi per non perdere il controllo, ma alla fine lo spirito svanisce davanti a loro in una spirale di luce intensa ed il tepore di aprile sostituisce il gelo nella stanza.

"Ce l'abbiamo fatta, Dean!" Sam alza una mano per battergli il cinque, ma la ferma a mezz'aria quando realizza che suo fratello al momento non ha _mani_ per poter ricambiare. L'adrenalina della caccia sta lasciando posto ad una profonda spossatezza. Il flusso di potere che ancora aleggiava tra di loro si spegne come una torcia con le batterie scariche e Sam si lascia scivolare lungo la parete, finendo seduto vicino al mucchietto di vestiti di Dean. Il mondo gli sembra improvvisamente più grigio e piatto di quanto non fosse solo quella mattina, ma di sicuro dev'essere colpa della stanchezza.

"Hey, Dean?"

Gli occhi felini lo stanno fissando con un'espressione imperscrutabile, la coda tigrata che scuote l'aria. Sam deglutisce, assalito da un senso di colpa che è solo in parte dovuto all'aver usato la magia e che non fa che crescere nel tempo in cui Dean si riveste senza parlargli, il viso corrucciato voltato dall'altra parte. Mangiano in silenzio, la televisione accesa a fare da sottofondo alla tensione crescente. Sam è stranamente sollevato quando nel passargli accanto per andare in bagno a lavarsi i denti, Dean gli afferra un braccio in una stretta dolorosa e ringhia: "Non puoi dirlo a papà, capito?" È il ringhio di un animale spaventato, e Sam annuisce senza parlare.

"Non deve succedere più, Sammy. Promettimelo."

Sam ha dodici anni quando fa una promessa che non potrà mantenere, solo per far tornare il sorriso sul volto di suo fratello. Ancora ignora il significato che quella scelta avrà sulla loro vita futura; è la sua prima magia, ma di sicuro non sarà l'ultima.

Quella notte, le fusa di Dean hanno lo stesso ritmo del battito di Sam. Cullato, Sam si addormenta all'istante.

*****

_La porta esplode con un boato assordante._

_I cardini rotolano fino a fermarsi davanti ai suoi piedi nudi, ad un soffio dalle intricate iscrizioni che vi ha tracciato sopra con il sangue del suo ultimo sacrificio. Milena arriccia le labbra a scoprire i denti, calciando lontano i due cilindri con il piatto del piede. "Miserabili omuncoli, pensate forse che tracciare tutte queste rune sia un lavoro da poco...? Avete la minima idea di quanto tempo ci abbia messo?!"_

_L'energia dell'incantesimo interrotto le circola ancora nelle vene. Basta uno scatto secco del polso ed una singola parola pronunciata a mezza voce per scaraventarli contro la parete più vicina, sollevando una nuvola di polvere nell'aria fissa del suo covo… ma Milena ha percepito qualcosa quando la sua magia ha impattato contro i loro corpi, ed i suoi occhi si assottigliano, una scintilla di attenzione a brillare nelle iridi dorate._

Un famiglio. _Sente una risata sgorgargli incredula dalla gola, mentre si avvicina ai due umani -non così umani, dopotutto- che sta tenendo ancora premuti contro il muro ruvido senza troppo sforzo. Eppure, ora che ci fa caso la può sentire, una corrente violenta e discontinua, incontrollata. Un famiglio adulto senza legami è puro caos. Milena scuote la testa e allenta appena la presa, divertita nel sentire il famiglio -un cacciatore, che ridicola combinazione!- affannarsi per respingerla._

 _"Dean." La voce dell'umano al suo fianco esce a fatica dalla laringe compressa, ma il suo tono ha una sfumatura implacabile. Il famiglio -Dean- gli rivolge un'occhiata di sbieco, e poi annuisce per quanto gli è possibile. Milena alza un sopracciglio, un angolo della bocca piegata all'insù,_ guarda queste sciocche creaturine parlare in codice _, e fa per ripeterlo ad alta voce quando_ qualcosa _insorge come un'ondata, e lo tsunami di potere la travolge, strappandole il pugnale di mano e lanciandola lontano._

_La sua nuca impatta contro il tavolo di granito nero, causandole una fitta lancinante che le annebbia la vista, e nel buio momentaneo Milena tasta il pavimento alla forsennata ricerca di un'altra arma. "Cosa—"_

_Ci sono_ due _flussi._

 _La loro magia ha lo stesso_ odore _-no, è la magia in sé ad essere la stessa in due corpi separati, come un'anima spezzata a metà. Non c'è da stupirsi che non se ne sia accorta subito._ Devi prestare più attenzione ai dettagli, Доченька. _La voce le risuona nelle orecchie, sopra al fischio costante causato dall'impatto. "Come potevo saperlo, Babushka?"_

 _Milena è una strega bicentenaria. potente e talentuosa, e la magia l'ha accompagnata dai primi anni della sua lontana infanzia -ma ogni battito sincrono del loro potere è un granello di sabbia nella clessidra della propria sconfitta, ed il tempo scorre inesorabile._ Non sono nemmeno legati da un patto, e guarda cosa riescono a fare. _Riacquista la vista in tempo per scorgere l'elsa del pugnale -il suo pugnale, che affronto terribile- affondarle nel petto proprio sopra una runa, sbavandola irrimediabilmente._ Oh no, cos'hai combinato _. Il suono umido del sangue che le gorgoglia in gola, soffocandola un po' di più ad ogni istante, è un'accusa muta nei confronti dei due traditori._

 _Milena si spegne con il sibilo sdegnato di Dean nelle orecchie._ Dannata fattucchiera. _  
Se potesse, si metterebbe a ridere._

*****

"Dannata fattucchiera!"

Dean si passa le mani tra i capelli, percorrendo il pavimento del covo a grandi falcate. Il corpo della strega rimane riverso nella sua pozza di sangue, gli occhi aperti in un'espressione di eterno rimprovero.

Sam distoglie lo sguardo e deglutisce a fatica il groppo alla gola, ormai libera dalla stretta della strega ma che pure non gli è mai sembrata così serrata. Sono passate poche settimane da quando John è morto -da quando loro padre ha fatto promettere a Dean che si sarebbe preso cura di Sam nel caso avesse perso sé stesso. Un'altra promessa impossibile da mantenere. Si chiede quali siano state le parole esatte che John deve aver usato. _Tuo fratello è uno stregone. Sam ha usato la magia di nascosto, Dean._

_Sì, ma di nascosto da chi?_

E forse, in un altro universo -uno in cui Dean non fosse stato presente nel momento in cui i poteri di Sam si erano risvegliati, in cui non fosse stato parte integrante del loro risveglio- suo fratello avrebbe potuto finire per crederlo un mostro, e tenergli nascosto un segreto che l'avrebbe logorato per mesi… ma è difficile mantenere un segreto a qualcuno che può leggerti nell'anima come se fosse la propria.

Eppure, è proprio il loro legame ad essere diventato una fonte di frustrazione -sua, di Dean, è difficile dirlo. Dean rifiuta di parlarne, preferendo scavare un solco attorno all'elefante nella stanza piuttosto che prendere atto della sua presenza, e Sam… Sam è consapevole del motivo, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi ferito.

"E tu cos'hai da guardare, eh?! Cristo, odio le streghe!" Dean sbotta, rivolto prima al cadavere e poi alle innocenti travi del soffitto. Sam si porta una mano al petto. "Ouch, amico!"

Dean alza la testa così in fretta che il suo collo scrocchia, e _ugh, che dolore_. "Tu non sei una fottuta strega." C'è una stilla di terrore, nascosta proprio dietro la rabbia nei suoi occhi. Sam ha la distinta impressione che sia ad un passo dal trasformarsi in gatto per evitare l'inevitabile discussione. Sospira, sentendo un principio di emicrania farsi strada lungo le tempie. Incanalare la magia di Dean lo lascia sempre privo di energie.

"Beh, sono d'accordo che sarebbe meglio usare dei termini più inclusivi, ma credo che il termine esatto sia stregone--" Sam lascia che suo fratello lo afferri per il bavero della camicia di flanella, che scopra i denti allo stesso modo in cui potrebbe fare la sua forma animale. Gli sarebbe facile fermarlo -avrebbe potuto anticiparlo, addirittura- ma lascia che Dean si sfoghi prima di puntare gli occhi nei suoi e scandire, fermo: "Sono uno stregone, Dean."

Dean sussulta come se quelle parole l'avessero colpito fisicamente, allentando la presa sul tessuto, e Sam ne approfitta per indietreggiare di un passo, mettendo spazio tra di loro perché non si senta soffocare. Dean e il suo personalissimo senso di colpa, diametralmente opposto a quello di Sam; Dean che ha scelto di attraversare la pubertà senza legarsi a nessuno, di cacciare creature simili a lui pur di rimanere accanto alla sua famiglia.

"È l'unico modo." Non è una bugia, ma nemmeno tutta la verità. Semplicemente, è l'unico modo che ritiene accettabile, l'unico che abbia mai considerato tale. Il mondo è pieno di famigli, ma non è per loro che Sam è diventato ciò che è.

"Non hai idea di cosa stai dicendo--" tentenna Dean, ed il dolore sul suo viso è praticamente tangibile. Sam alza le mani al cielo, incapace di tenere a bada la frustrazione, e sa di star gridando ma non riesce a smettere. "Certo che lo so! Non trattarmi come un bambino, Dean, so perfettamente cosa sto dicendo e _lo sai benissimo anche tu!_ " "Non è un gioco, Sam, non è un fottutissimo gioco, non si può tornare indietro--" C'è una lacrima sulla guancia di Dean, una singola lacrima che percorre lenta il suo viso prima che l'altro se l'asciughi con un gesto rabbioso della mano. "Cosa succederebbe se un giorno ti svegliassi e decidessi di nuovo che questa vita non fa per te? Se volessi una vita _normale_ , eh?"

Sam ha _dovuto_ andarsene. Ha dovuto, perché sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se non l'avesse fatto. Se n'è andato perché Dean potesse scegliersi un compagno diverso da quello che la vita gli aveva affidato -ma alla fine, nessuno dei due ha mai desiderato davvero che andasse diversamente.

_È l'unico modo._

Sam gli rivolge il più sincero dei suoi sguardi, aprendosi completamente alla magia di Dean senza più provare ad incanalarla, lasciando che gli scorra addosso in tutta la sua forza incontrollata e scandagli la sua anima come preferisce. "Non vado da nessuna parte, Dean."

Questa volta, Sam mantiene la sua promessa.

*****

Samhain si sta avvicinando.

Sam si domanda distrattamente se quest'anno il Velo lascerà passare loro madre. Dopo trent'anni ed oltre la sua è poco più di una curiosità passeggera, ma ogni anno il pensiero torna ad affacciarsi. Chissà. Scrolla le spalle, raccogliendo un paio di pergamene in disordine ed alzandosi per raggiungere la poltrona accanto al davanzale.

Fuori dalla finestra, le foglie danzano al ritmo impetuoso del vento ed il tramonto accentua i toni caldi del bosco che li circonda. Sam osserva il cielo scurirsi, le prime stelle farsi strada nel blu della notte. Un fuoco fatuo li osserva curioso da dietro la zucca che Dean ha insistito per intagliare, prima che Sam lo allontani con la raccomandazione di non far perdere i viandanti.

Acciambellato sul davanzale, il famiglio sembrerebbe addormentato, ma Sam può percepire il flusso dei suoi pensieri come un leggero solletico sottopelle. Accarezza la pelliccia tigrata, e nel dormiveglia Dean emette un gorgoglio prima di mettersi a fare le fusa.

Sam sbuffa una risata divertita. Dovrà ricordarsi di prendergli una fetta della sua _pumpkin pie_ preferita, la prossima volta che farà rifornimento.


End file.
